1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to zero insertion force (ZIF) sockets.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
A common application for ZIF sockets involves connecting a microprocessor to a circuit board. Each subsequent microprocessor generation poses greater demands on the socket design. For example, new microprocessors may require smaller centerline spacing between contacts, greater pin count or increased coplanarity. While conventional socket designs provide suitable results for existing microprocessors, these socket designs may not prove adequate in future generations of microprocessors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector that exhibits reduced stress levels at the solder joints.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector capable of accommodating mismatches in the coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) of the various materials used in the electronic device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a socket that does not transmit forces caused by actuation of the socket to the solder joints.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector having satisfactory coplanarity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector with improved manufacturability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector exhibiting improved mold flow characteristics.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector with improved reliability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector that exhibits greater flexibility.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector with a contact housing having greater compliancy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector modularly assembled from several components.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector formed from loosely coupled components.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in one aspect of the present invention by an electrical connector mountable to a substrate, comprising: a frame mountable to the substrate; a housing supported by the frame; and a plurality of contacts extending through the housing and mountable to the substrate.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by a socket for connecting an electrical component to a substrate, comprising: a housing; a frame; and a cover. The housing includes: a contact mountable to the substrate and adapted to engage a terminal of the electrical component, and guidance structure. The frame mounts to the substrate and supports the housing. The cover movably secures to the frame and includes: guidance structure that corresponds to the guidance structure on the housing so that the cover aligns with the housing and can move between a first and a second position; and an opening so that the contact can engage the terminal of the electrical component.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by an electrical system, comprising: an electrical component having a terminal; a substrate having a conductive element; and an electrical connector mounted to the substrate and adapted to removably secure the electrical component to the substrate. The connector comprises: a housing; a frame; and a cover. The housing includes: a contact mounted to the substrate and adapted to engage a terminal of the electrical component, and guidance structure. The frame mounts to the substrate and supports the housing. The cover movably secures to the frame and includes: guidance structure that corresponds to the guidance structure on the housing so that the cover aligns with the housing and can move between a first and a second position; and an opening so that the contact can engage the terminal of the electrical component.